


Chest to chest

by heiro



Category: BokuMachi, 僕だけがいない街 | ERASED
Genre: My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Satoru is kidnapped by yashiro, Sorry guys, Spice, Time Travel, YASHISATO, just creepy parental stuff, yashiro revives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiro/pseuds/heiro
Summary: Ive jumped back in time agian,why is yashiro looking at me like that? is he smiling?oh,dear...Yashiro jumped back in time with me,hasn't he.





	1. Ill keep you safe.

**Author's Note:**

> please be aware that this is my first fanfic,so it may not be quite up to scratch.  
> However i do, like to think i put a bit of work into these little drabbles. I DO NOT OWN BOKUMACHI/ERASED all rights go to the creators.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satoru is back,but why is yashiro looking so smug?

chapter 1. Ill keep you safe

* * *

 

Satoru shot forward in his car seat,The buckel choking him as he was pushed back into the seat. Beside him sat  _HIM_ The Bastard that started it all, The  **murderer** _his_ eyes seemed to glisten slightly, a smiled stretched into his face. His eyes seemingly gaining a red hellish tint to them. "my,my,my..."he cut off, as if smug with something "so  _this_ is your little  "Secret " this, is how you did it"  Sweat began to trickle its way down Satoru's face  _he knew._

 _no,he... **How?why?**_  it could'nt be yet.. it had to be so,how else could he know?

"I can tell by your face,you've realised it.. i have  _"revived"_ too, _ah spice_ ,"he reached foward hands spead and grabbing. At first Satoru thought that Yahiro was going to choke him,However it was soon apparent that Yashiro was grasping at the "spiders thread" that surely lingered above his head.

"they're are dosens of them,scattered around you... Mostly around your neck.. _like a noose..so pretty"_ his eyes seemed to glaze over his hand that was poised above his head retracted back and was placed on his chest above his heart.

"you complete me Sator- _spice_ you fill the hole in my heart, now i have you ... im  _ **never going to let go**_ "

Satoru pushed back into his seat,as if trying to be rid of the invisable threads tied around him.  _'i have to get out of here'_ where his last thoughts before all faded to black,And satorus consciousness recided to the back of his mind where his screams could not be heard over the deep chuckling resonating around him.

* * *

 

Yashiro smiled down at the unconsious boy, sat next to him.

_'my spice, you will never leave my side again... my prescious spice'_

* * *

 A blurry image of Sachiko smiled down at Satoru, and he smiled warmly up at her the warmth around him  _soft and comforting_ he did'nt ever want to leave this warmth.

his eyes tearily opened expecting warm cobolt eyes but, Instead he got smug maroon that shimmered down at him.

 _chest to_   _chest with a murderer_.

The beating of his heart hit his chest again and again   " see, i told you..  _you_ fill the hole in my heart" Satoru shook his head, _no no no thi-_ "this can't be happening" He whispered but, the arms snaked around him. Trapping him said otherwise.

His face was forced foward and pressed into Yashiro's chest, he was wearing his usual suit  _had he really expected anything diffrent?The man probally wore them to bed,around the home- wait, where **was** he?_ 

He looked as far as he could to the left,then right of him as he struggled to see anything else that wasn't blocked by Yashiros grasp or body. Which at this point was more like a cradling than a hug. His cooing mocking him as, he was held like a young child-oh.

He attempted to shove Yashiro off but, ended up squiming uselessly against him making the man hugging him laugh ,at his attempt's.

Underneath them, was a large bed covered in a warm brown covers that screamed "homely" which, was rather ironic considering the situation. At the front post of the bed was a pile of creamy brown hamster toys and placed on a side-board was a perfectly clean and perfectly empty hamster cage . 

_what was this mans obession with hamsters?_

he was not given long to ponder the answer as he was soon pulled closer to Yashiro, who spoke in a hushed voice " go to sleep" before he started to hum the tune "you are my sunshine" Satorus eyes began to droop and it wasnt long before a fell still.

_the spiders had spun they're thread and he'd followed it,_

_right into they're trap._

* * *

 

i hope you liked the first chapter of this story its short but, sweet and i promise that the next chapter will be longer all reviews and kudos are my fuel!

-heiro

 


	2. Good morning spice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my name is not spice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for the reviews,kudos and bookmarks i got.  
> im sorry for the spelling mistakes i shall try to work on it!

_CHAPTER 2._

_good morning spice._

* * *

warm light filtered through narrow panes of thick glass,the smell of freshly cooked bacon wafted round the expanse of the small room.

In the middle lay satoru,wrapped up in duvets with a dozen hamster toys scattered around his head, like a nest of birds. His spice looked so peaceful as he lay there, completely unaware of the chain that rapped around his foot and connected to the foot of his bed.  Satoru moved slightly in his sleep before rolling, nocking some of  the fellow 'spices' off of the bed and onto the wooden floor. The light tapping of the 'spices' nose's hitting the floor caused his spice to stir. His head shot up,eyes darting around the room wildly breathing laboured and harsh, i set across  the room cradling his small body in my arms. My nose resting in the crook of hs neck, hes here. Hes fine. Hes  _mine._

 _clack clack_ i shot up, _'oh god-oh god,ohgodohgod'_  I couldn't breathe. I can't see, im wrapped up,Its tight.constricting. wait, im being hugged? Warm tingles spread up my neck, as the soft rubbing soothes me. I can breathe. im  _fine._

 I open my eyes,  _where am i?_

the smell of freshly cooked food wafted up my nose and as soon as it did my stomach rumbled unhappily,i dribbled slightly at the smell of food. When was the last time i had eaten? I looked up from me to see that two plates of mayple syrup covered pancakes had been prepared.

I was never a fan of too much sweet stuff, but I was so hungry I could eat anything without any conplaint. The body that was wrapped around my shivering form moved away licking the side of my neck on the way out, I shudder at the feeling.

Yashiro moves around the bed before walking up to the pancakes perched on the side, and grabbing a plate. He walks towards me fork in hand, that smile stretched apon his face.

Yashiro sits on the bed just next to satoru, and satoru moves as far as the chain trapping him by the leg would allow.

"what the-" satoru cried mouth opening before a slice of pancake was stuffed inside his mouth, seeing that Yashiro was readying another he quickly swallowed and clenched his jaws together. As tight as his small jaws would allow that is.

A spoon forced its way to satoru's lips, pushing and trying to gain entrance but was denied. The spoon withdrew and Yashiro placed the food in his mouth and chewed it before pressing his lips to satoru's forcing him to swallow.

It was a odd sight, much like a bird feeding its young. 

Yashiro pulled away.

" good morning my spice"  he said with a smile, before forcing the spoon down  and into Satorus gaping mouth.

" MY NAMES NOT SP-" he was interrcepted by the spoon again. Anger was bubbling up inside Satoru mixing in with his confusion creating a dirty muddy colour." what are you talking about MY  _spice?"_   He replied smugly before feeding Satoru agian. This process repeated intill all the food was gone.

Once done feeding his poor little spice, who was obviously very confused ,he ate his own food and picked up the scattered toys.

" Now, is their anything you want to talk about?" his spice seemed to perk up before his expression darkened.

" YES, WHERE AM I ?" his pet snapped back. 

" ah,ah ah not like that say ' please sensei, where am i?' see? like that" I told him.

He glared at me brfore sulking ad repeating my words back to me snappishly.

" please  _sensei_ where am I ?" i smiled at him before replying.

 

"i don't think i want to tell you,yet." Yashiro grinned wolfishly and patted Satoru on the head. Satoru attempted to move his leg the rattling causing him to look down on the chain red a small golden tag that read ' spice '.

WHAT i despreatly tried to remove the chain tht labled me like a pet. I claw and tug at the chain, so much so that my finger's bleed. and thats when yashiro gets angry. His usual conposed expression cracks revealing his true face. 

a very angry face. oh no.

* * *

welp, taa daa another chapter finished i hope you enjoy it.

\- heiro


	3. Little red butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red. A sinful and dangerous colour.

Chapter 3

 

It was the first time I had ever seen Yashiro sensei's cheeks stained with such emotion before. Even on the rooftop no colour touched his cheeks,yet how it seemed to spread like a flame on a candle the wax dripping and twisting below.

My hands that had been pulling at the chain were soon grabbed tightly,his eyes surveying the damage done. His angry face melted into the mask of the familiar face of our kind warm teacher. Wait, why am I not fighting him my arms are free I can-"don't even think about it" Yashiro sensei's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I know your future" he spoke my own words back to me.tapping his nose ,before winking and pulling back.

"I'll grab some bandages" he said standing up from the bed and walking the cupboard above the stove. Bacon still left perched on the side uneaten. He grabs a small green medical kit and walks back over to me, I shuffle back as far as the chain will allow me.

He chuckles loudly before pulling me forward and licking my hand. I try to jolt my hand out of his grasp but I fail in my attempts. "My pretty little spice "he whispers despite my struggling he soon wraps bandages around the hand he had just  _licked_.

 

"That cannot be healthy"whoops I did it again.

* * *

 

 Satoru spoke aloud,Yashiro chuckling slightly grasping his arm as if it was a life line."you see Satoru, You are going to disappear soon and I'm afraid I can't of that happen" the light in the room seemed to drain,as a little red butterfly flitted around they're heads.

"Satoru this is your destiny, their will be no more revivals for you _,spice_ " he took Satoru wriggling and struggling body forward before hugging him, _trapping him_ and taking deep breathes of his hair. "I can't lose you,nothing makes sense with out you"  **red RED everything's red.**

Satoru shouts are muffled by Yashiro chest, the chain digging at his leg,he couldn't take the close proximity,this was  _not right WRONG_

He wished for a blue butterfly to drown out that claiming,bleeding red,But the blue butterfly didn't come.

Just like Yashiro said. Satoru felt a prick at his neck,"what did you do?!"Yashiro drew back revealing a once concealed needle.

"Can't have spice hurting himself while I'm gone" _black everything went black._ Yashiro smiled at Satoru's placid and closed eyes"you know I have making you sleep as you spent so long asleep before,but what would I do without you spice?he breathed softly. The blue was overtaking his vision the beautiful colour of his pet's eyes.'ill leave him something to wake up to' before biting the medically induced sleeper's neck.

"I'll see you later spice I'm off to grab your next meal" 

_flashback begin_

_The wheelchair teetered on the edge of the roof, his hand the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. It was rather thrilling holding someone's life in your hands like that,especially his spice's._

_But ,he couldn't have his spice dieing yet so, he pulled spice back into his waiting arms the wheelchair smashing the ground. The large CRASH ringing in his ears.I heard a scream fill the air.the wheelchair appeared to have landed on someone."Kenya!"my spice screamed, **how dare my spice taint his lips with anothers name.** i feel weak Thuds against my chest.i grasp his struggling form in my arms and RUN._

_Nobody will touch him again never._

_But I don't get far,TWANG I'm going shot at, I cover my spice with my body while attempting to flee to my car. I suite spice in the back of the car and put child lock on just to be safe. The police we're chasing me I wasn't going to get out of this. I drive up the road, hands strangling the steering wheel, satoru weakly trying to get to his feet the rapid boncing of the car sending him crashing back down ever time. The shots are getting closer and closer to my tires,my little spice-_

_If I can't have my spice, **No one can!**   I drive into the the closest available river , 'huh so this is how space felt' the rushing water freezing my insides. I can hear spice screaming but I don't mind he going down with me. I'm not alone, that's when I see it. The red butterfly._

_So that's how you did it spice._

* * *

 

 


End file.
